


Fries and a Shake

by timeblitz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fast Food, Flirting, Funny, Grudge, Jealousy, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious, lmao poor kid, space dad knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: Team Voltron stops at an intergalactic McDonald's and ends up bumping into their not so nice acquaintances. Lance holds a grudge and Keith proves himself to be the most oblivious being in the world.





	Fries and a Shake

“What are  _ they _ doing here?” The Voltron crew had decided to stop for lunch at one of the fast food restaurants located in the nearest galaxy. Turns out McDonald's was a universal thing, even if the fries were a weird blue colour. Allura and Coran opted to stay behind, quite clearly expressing their distaste of the greasy food. The door had opened with new arrivals and Lance had turned to look, hoping to get a glance at some new freaky alien. Instead of some new creature, Lance was greeted with two old and unwelcome faces; Nyma and Rolo. 

 

Nyma and Rolo were bounty hunters who, along with their cyber-unit Beezer, had tried to highjack Lance’s lion and hand it over to the Galra. Needless to say, he wasn’t too happy to see them again. Especially Nyma. Lance would have been perfectly happy if he never saw her again. 

 

He repeated himself. “Seriously, what’re they doing here?” Lance was practically bristling at the sight. 

 

“Hey now Lance, they have just as much right to be here as us.” Shiro said calmly. “They probably had no clue we were even here. It must have just been a coincidence.” He was just as sensible as always. 

 

Lance huffed but left it at that. So long as they didn’t bother him he assumed it would be fine. Maybe. They seemed to be okay for the most part. The pair got their food and sat down a few tables away. They could have stood to be a few more tables towards the door but it’d be fine. And it was fine. Until it suddenly wasn’t. 

 

Rolo got the great idea to come over and  _ talk to them _ . He strolled over to the table like he owned the place and leaned up against the booth, a sly look on his face. “Hey there guys.” He said in a smooth voice. “I figured I’d come over and see how that whole saving the universe thing was going.” He rubbed the back of his next, his expression changing to a more sheepish look. “And to apologize again. For the whole lion thing. Still feel bad about that.” 

 

“You better feel bad about it!” Lance would have shot out of his seat if it hadn’t been for Hunk keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. “If you didn’t notice, I kinda need my lion!” He spat out, anger crackling in the air around him. It was obvious the other paladins were feeling uncomfortable with their new company as well, but they weren’t nearly as vocal as Lance. Pidge was picking at their food, Hunk had a wary look on his face, Shiro wore a small frown, and Keith was literally staring at the guy with slightly narrowed eyes.  

 

Once again, Shiro was the one to offer the olive branch. “It must have taken a lot of guts to come over here and apologise.” Ignoring Lance’s snort, he continued. “I for one, am a firm believer of second chances. Even though you made bad choices, you can still be a good person.” 

 

“Way to go dad.” Pidge muttered under their breath, rolling their eyes. 

 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it. Nyma says sorry too, but she was too embarrassed to come over here.” Rolo gave a shrug. “There’s no use fighting with her. When she’s set on something it’s not easily changed.” 

 

“So what has your little group been up to? Steal anymore ships?” Keith suddenly asked. His eyes were still narrowed but his tone was casual. A rather conflicting display. 

 

“Nope. We’re flying straight, no more of that thieving nonsense.” Rolo swiped a hand through the air. “In fact, we were on our way to go help out some refuges, just had to stop for a little pit break. You guys really inspired us.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Lance muttered under his breath. He shoved a handful of the blue fries into his mouth, fingers tapping impatiently on the table.

 

Rolo shifted against the seat, leaning over a very disgruntled Lance to speak more closely to Keith. “Hey Keith, when you guys were chasing us down, I couldn’t help but admire your piloting skills. Even with Nyma firing at you, you were amazing!” 

 

“O-oh! Thanks I guess.” Keith replied, taking a small sip of his drink. He obviously hadn’t been expecting compliments from this rough looking space bandit, but it was appreciated. 

 

“Man, I’d love it if you some time showed me how to dodge like that. I mean, I know it probably won’t happen because of last time, but a guy can dream.” Rolo pat Keith on the shoulder before standing back up. “I mean seriously, you’re like a god at flying.”

 

“I wouldn’t say god…” Keith ducked his head, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. “You weren’t that bad yourself. You almost got me with that bigger meteor. I just barely missed it.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing you did. It’d be a shame to lose such an amazing pilot. I-” Rolo just cut off by a loud groan from Lance. 

 

“Nice try jerk.” Lance pushed his fries over to Hunk. “But after what happened with me and Nyma, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to fall for that. Including Keith.” Truth be told, Lance was starting to get really ticked off with this guy. First he comes in waving a metaphorical flag, then he starts flirting with Keith! The nerve of this guy!

 

“Hey man, I’m not trying to start anything. Promise!” Rolo held up his hands. “I just wanna compliment a fellow pilot. Nothing wrong with that.” 

 

“Come on Lance, bug off. You’ve been acting like jerk ever since Rolo showed up.” Keith pushed Lance a tad roughly, a tight frown on his face.

 

“Wow! So now you’re defending him?” Lance stood up, placing his hands on his hips. “You do realise what he’s doing, right?” Rolo opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when Lance turned around to face him. “Nope! You don’t get to talk anymore. You’re done.” 

 

“Lance. That’s enough.” Shiro stood up as well, placing a firm warning hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I think we should head back to the castle. Rolo, I’m sorry for Lance’s behavior. He should know better by now.” 

 

“It’s no problem, I get it.” Rolo said with a shrug.

 

Shiro pulled Lance out of the booth and started walking him to the door. “You guys can come back when you’re done eating.” He called out over his shoulder. “Try not to be too long though.”

 

“Shiro! This is unfair! You can’t just treat me like I’m some little kid!” Lance complained, diggin in his heels in a futile attempt.

 

“Then stop acting like one.” Shiro snapped, pushing Lance into the castle. “Seriously Lance, I get that you don’t like Rolo, but you can’t be calling him out like that. He was trying to be nice.”

 

_ ‘He was trying more than that.’ _ Lance moodily thought. He didn’t speak this thought out loud though, Shiro was already pretty frustrated with him. Instead, Lance crossed his arms and stormed off into the depths of the castle, ignoring Shiro’s voice calling for him to “Get back here Lance.” Stupid Shiro. Stupid Keith. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

Lance heard a knock on his door. “Go away Shiro! I don’t need you to lecture me right now.” He did not need to be taken away from his sulking at the moment. There was a small clicking noise that made him sit up and all of the sudden the door was pushed open. Keith stood in the doorway, sliding his knife back into its sheath. 

 

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” He said gruffly. 

 

“Me!? You’re the one who just broke into my room after a day full of flirting with Rolo!” Lance objected, tossing his pillow at Keith. 

 

Keith knocked it aside and stepped forward. “Well you weren't gonna open the door on your own. Besides, I…. Wait. Did you just say flirting?” 

 

“Uh, duh! That’s what you were doing!” Lance grunted, rolling onto his stomach. “What else would you call that?”

 

“Conversation? He was just complimenting my flying skills.” Keith was starting to sound more and more unsure of himself. He plopped down on the edge of Lance’s bed, a small confused frown twitching onto his face. 

 

“No. Keith. Buddy.” Lance lightly nudged the other. “He was flirting with you. Trust me, I know.” A lightbulb went off in Lance’s head and he gave a small gasp. “Oh my god. No wonder you’ve never dated anyone! Not out in space and definitely not at the Garrison. You must have had no clue you were being hit on!” 

 

“What? No way! And how would you know?” Keith crossed his arms, huffing softly. “Besides,  _ you  _ were the one getting all bent out of shape over it. You weren’t jealous, were you?” The red paladin taunted. 

 

“No way! Why would I ever be jealous of you? You’ve got that stupid mullet, those emo gloves, and a dorky obsession with Mothman. Don’t try to deny that one, I heard you and Pidge. It’s ridiculous.” 

 

“Whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes and blew a stray strand of hair out of his face in a totally not adorable, nope not one bit, way. “At least I’m not desperate enough to flirt with anything that moves.”

 

“Hey! Maybe I wouldn’t have to if a certain red paladin would just date me already.” It slipped out of Lance’s mouth before he could do anything to stop it. 

 

“See? That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” Keith snapped his fingers. “No one can escape it.”

 

Lance sat still for a moment before dropping his head to the mattress, repressing a loud groan. Flirting just absolutely went over Keith’s head, even if it was accidental and rather direct. 

 

Keith looked like he was gonna say something but then it clicked. “Wait. Did you just?”

 

“Nope.” Lance replied quickly, his voice muffled by the blanket. “You can leave now by the way. I wanted to mope in peace. There was a reason that door was locked.” 

 

“...” Keith shrugged and pushed himself off the bed. “Whatever man. We should reach the next planet by tomorrow so catch up on your beauty sleep I guess.” and with that the mullet adorned rouge took his leave, sliding the probably busted door shut behind him. 

 

Then, and only then, did Lance allow all of his pent up frustration out in the form of a screech. Stupid, stupid, Keith. Why did he always make things difficult? 

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my files and decided to finish it up! Don't worry, I've been working on something much bigger~ Poor Lance though, amirite?


End file.
